


What I've Always Thought of You

by Okayy_then



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, Soda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Barq uses She/They Pronouns, Coke and Pepsi are really sus, Coke and Pepsi are very oblivious, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cream Soda (Anthropomorphic) is in here too, Cream Soda uses They/Them Pronouns, Enemies to Lovers, Fanta is a god, Fanta is tired, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence, and they were roomates, thiccc sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okayy_then/pseuds/Okayy_then
Summary: From the first day they met, Coke and Pepsi both hated each other, this stayed the same way all the way through high school. When they graduated, they thought they would never see the other again. That's kinda hard when they have to share a dorm room and have basically all the same classes.
Relationships: Coca-Cola Soda/Pepsi Soda (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Graduation

It was a humid day, anticipation was in the air. It was an important day for Coke, It was more important than anything he had learned in high school. Hundreds of high school graduates, waiting in the gym building, waiting for all of their hard work to be rewarded with a piece of paper and their name in a crappy plastic book. Coca Cola (who everyone called Coke) and Pepsi had been at each other’s throats practically all year for the title “Most promising entrepreneur,” and today was the day they would find who would get that title.

* * *

Coke barely slept that night in anticipation, even though he was practically wide awake with excitement he still wound up getting annoyed at his alarm clock for waking him up with that terrible sound. As he finally turns off his alarm he practically jumps out of his bed and goes straight to his closet to get his clothes on to leave the house. He grabs the outfit he had been saving for today, he usually didn’t care if someone thought he dressed sloppily because no one ever did. Even if someone thought so they would never tell him, not to risk getting their reputation smothered for disrespecting Coke who ruled the place.

He looked in the mirror before he left for graduation day, he had decided to go in something fancier than his casual clothes. He was wearing a darker red button-down shirt with the sleeves folding on his elbows, and a few of the upper buttons opened showing his collar bone. His shirt was loose from his navy jeans which were being held up by a belt, and to finish his signature red converse which topped off the look, in Coke’s opinion. He thought it complimented his dark curly brown hair and freckles well. He stood confidently at the mirror before rushing to complete the rest of his morning routine.

As Coke finishes by quickly trying, and ultimately failing at trying to brush his hair. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder as he rushes out the door, deciding to skip breakfast for that day, he's far too nervous to feel hungry.

He catches up with Fanta as they’ve lived in the same neighborhood since they were kids. They also walked to school together as the school wasn’t far from where they both lived.

“Hey! Fanta! Wait up!” Coke shouted trying to catch up with Fanta as he had left later than he normally would have. 

“Oh, hey. You’re looking nicer than normal.” The red-haired girl said grinning at him. He playfully punched her in the arm, rolling his eyes at the remark. 

“I wanted to look more presentable than I usually do,” He retorted, “It’s graduation, you know?” She smiled back at him.

“That’s surprisingly sweet for y-”

“But I mostly wanted to look good, so when I win the title for ‘Most promising entrepreneur,’ I can rub it in that dumbass Pepsi’s face.” He said as he smashed his fist into his palm, sneering.

“Uhh… that’s… productive?” She tried to give something positive about what he had told her. 

“Totally! And after that, I never see him again,” he grinned looking determined. Fanta just smiled nicely at him before focusing on her own thoughts. 

Coke and Pepsi had been going at each other since the beginning of freshman year. Originally starting as just finding the other annoying to full-on rivals by the end of their four years. Fanta had noticed that Coke seemed to bully Pepsi quite a bit.

 _I guess Pepsi did try to bully Coke back but… Pepsi isn’t exactly the… intimidating type_. Fanta thought to her self.

 _In any case, they always got into fights (which were pretty one-sided)and trash-talked each other as soon as they saw the other. It's honestly hard to watch most of the_ _time_. _S_ he remarked as they were coming up the entrance of the school.

Fanta sighed as they both entered the school grounds. The atmosphere was cloudy with nerves and excitement, This was going to be one hell of a school day.

As soon as Coke entered the school he saw him, that absolute dick head that made him want to punch something. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans being held up by a belt, a pair of his usual shin-length white converse, and to top it all off a red unzipped jacket, the hood covering his dark fluffy brown hair. He hated him, but he couldn’t say he dressed horribly. 

Pepsi was almost always alone as he didn't have many close friends, this made it easier for Coke to taunt and insult him in general without anyone interrupting.

As Coke sauntered over to him to piss him off, Pepsi turned around, like he knew Coke was going to talk to him.

“What do you want Coke?” he deadpanned, glaring at Coke.

“Whoa, Peentsy! No need to get so serious, it’s the last day of high school after all!” Coke sneered at Pepsi, wanting to annoy the shorter boy as much as he could before they would never see each other again,

“You should loosen up, don’t act like there’s a huge stick up your ass!” Coke was trying to contain his laughter at the other boy’s expression.

“I don’t know why you’re all perky, but it isn’t funny. So fuck off.” he grimaced, purposely bumping into Coke while he started walking to his first-class. 

_Mission accomplished._ Coke thought to himself smiling.

* * *

“Can’t believe Fanta didn’t want to skip class, it’s the last day of school!” Coke said to himself sitting on the ground behind the school building. 

“Well, she’s always never really wanted to...but come on it’s the last day of school!” he said, still talking to himself. _I have been working my ass off for a whole four years, and I’m not about to give it up to some stupid short dude with a stick up his ass._ Coke thought to himself irritated. He’d just have to annoy Pepsi as much as he could for the rest of the day. 

* * *

_God, I want to punch him so hard his teeth fall out._ Pepsi thought angrily as he sat in his calculus class. He just wanted to get to the graduation ceremony already, everyone knew the last day of school didn’t matter, even Pepsi believed that, as studious as he was. He just wished he could finally get his rightful title as “Most promising entrepreneur,” to rub it into Coke’s smug ass face once in for all to show that he was superior. He just had to survive Coke’s antics for that day. 

The bell sounded as it was to leave time for his next class which snapped Pepsi out of his train of thought. Pepsi gathered his belongings off of his desk and started heading toward his locker to get the books for his next class, but as he came closer he realized that… Coke was leaning on it, making him unable to get his things.

“Move,” Pepsi said harshly, “you’re blocking my locker.” 

“Oh, sorry Peentsy, I didn’t notice,” Coke knowingly smirked at Pepsi, “can’t you loosen up for once in your life and _not_ be a stick in the mud?” he snarled, now leaning his arm against the shorter boy’s locker. Pepsi just rolled his eyes at him.

“I need to get my stuff. So can _you_ be useful for once in your life and move?” Pepsi’s anger subtly showing on his face.

“Or what? You can’t do anything” Coke’s expression flashed with anger. Pepsi gritted his teeth. 

“C’mon, stop fighting, you’ll ruin the mood” They whirled around to see Dr. Pepper said budding into the argument. 

“Don’t worry about it, Pepper, we’re just joking” Pepsi could taste a hint of annoyance at Pepper, but maybe Coke was just getting in his head. 

“Lay off him for once, besides, we could go pull a prank on the juniors or something” Dr. Pepper mused, her voice almost _melted_ the tension between them. Pepper has always been like that, she never liked to see them fight. 

“Toilet paper their hallways?” Dr. Pepper pulled out a roll of tp from her backpack.

“No wonder everyone likes you, let’s go” They walked off together, Coke forgetting his current objective to pester Pepsi. Pepsi let out a sigh but quickly grabbed his books. _Why is he always trying to ruin my day, I never did anything to him…_

* * *

“Since this is your last day at school, we won’t be having any work today, instead why don’t we go around and tell the class what we plan to do after we graduate?” The teacher hummed. The class bussed in agreement. 

“Monster, why don’t you go first” The teacher turned to her. Monster Energy was a girl with long black and green hair, her tan skin painted with dark makeup. She wore a band tee over a striped shirt, a black skirt with a belt, ripped fishnets, and big clunky platform boots. Despite how intimidating she looked she was quite kind. 

“I plan to go to an art college, and become a graphic designer,” she said softly. 

“Very nice! Thank you for starting us off, would anybody like to volunteer?”

Before Pepsi could raise his hand, Coke’s shot up.

“Ehhh…. Coke, how about you?” the teacher said pointing her pencil at Coke.

“I plan to carry on my legacy and continue to be the #1 soda brand in the country,” He said proudly. _Ugh,_ Pepsi thought _I can’t believe how anyone can stand this guy._

The rest of the class went and soon the bell rang. Pepsi was so relieved he was out of school, but his stomach was bubbling with anxiety, if he loses to Coke, he’ll be the laughing stock of his school, and worse, he’ll be losing to that _douche bag_. 

* * *

Graduation came, and everyone was gathered in the gym. It was a sea of black robes and caps. Coke felt nervous, but he was confident that he would win. He was more popular than Pepsi, he didn’t know what popularity had to do with it, but It had to mean something right? He shook the thoughts out of his head, right now he just needs a concentrate on graduation. 

As Coke sat anxiously in his seat bouncing his leg up and down he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. He glanced over to the side of him to see Pepsi sitting down next to him, looking irritated as usual.

“Wow, Peentsy. Didn’t know you tolerated me this much.” Coke said with a tone of obvious sarcasm in his voice, 

“It’s not like I _wanted_ to do this, the seats were _assigned_." Pepsi didn’t make eye contact with the taller boy but instead staring straight forward, his chin resting in his hands.

“Huh, didn’t know that,” Coke sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head,

“Guess I’m just that amazing.” He said looking down at Pepsi grinning. Pepsi just sighed and tried to ignore Coke. 

The last few people came into the gym and got seated, now all Coke needed to do was wait for the boring stuff to be over so he could rub his win into Pepsi’s face before he never saw the brat again. Coke didn’t care for the speeches or the whole graduation ceremony really, only the crappy plastic book, and the diploma you get. He didn’t care at first about the title, yeah he was still wanting to carry on his legacy, but he mostly wanted to get it out of spite to crush Pepsi. 

* * *

Pepsi sat in his seat anxiously waiting for diplomas to be handed out. he knew it was stupid to want some useless title in a yearbook that wouldn’t change anything, but he had always been put down saying he could never be even in the top-ten sodas, or anything, but he still had some hope, he still wanted some form of confirmation, anything. That’s all he wanted. He just has to wait a little bit longer. 

As people were being called up to receive their certificates one by one the people around him got up as their names were called, and then finally Pepsi’s name was called. He walks up to the stage where they’re handing out the graduate’s certificates, step after step making him more nervous as they continue. He finally gets handed his certificate, but they don’t say anything else. No reward, no announcement for him, nothing extra. 

His stomach dropped when he left the stage, he had heard so many other people get theirs. Why not him? He had done everything right...then why? This is just the prom situation all over again… but worse. It was taking everything in him for him not to cry and keep his poker face on. 

After Pepsi sat back down Coke’s name was called, as he confidently walked up to the stage grabbing his certificate, then announcing his title of “Most promising entrepreneur,” Pepsi’s heart sank even farther than he thought it could. He just stared at the floor, closing his hands around his grad robs trying to keep himself together, barely holding on. He just wanted everything to be over and to never see that asshole again, why did Coke get it? _Why did that horrible dumbass get something I deserved?_ Pepsi thought, trying not to cry at the ceremony. _Why why why why why why why why-_

“Guess I was better huh?” Coke grinned at Pepsi interrupting what he was thinking about.

“I guess I’m just the superior brand huh?” Pepsi was looking at the floor,

“and you can’t do anything about it Peentsy.” Pepsi didn’t comment.

“What? You finally out of witty remarks because I _won_ ?” Coke was up in Pepsi’s face grinning at him, wanting to see Pepsi burst into tears, he wanted to see him be _humiliated_. But Pepsi didn’t. 

Pepsi launched himself at Coke, punching him right on his cheek knocking him back. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON’T WHAT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!” He screamed as he slapped his hands to his head.

The crowd moved out of the way, some giving concerned looks, some grasping, and some downright screaming. Coke stumbled back further, practically in shock after what had happened, feeling the impact the punch Pepsi gave him still hot on his cheek. Anger boiled inside of him. 

“YOU BITCH!” Coke screamed. He charged at Pepsi and they both fell onto the ground. Coke was on top of Pepsi pinning him to the ground ready to throw a punch into his face, but barely making contact when Pepsi kicked him off and shakily tried kicking at him before Coke then grabbed his ankle falling on his back. Coke got back on top of him, grabbing his throat. Pepsi grabbed at Coke’s hands before they made direct eye contact and Pepsi’s heart skipped a beat and Coke was caught off guard and his eyes widened and his grip softened before Pepsi then tried to kick him off again, successfully kicking him in the gut before two gym teachers grabbed them apart as they struggled to get back to each other to continue fighting

The graduation was called off for the moment and many students left with shock, excitement, and a valuable video recording.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this? Why do have have other people helping me write this? 
> 
> Who knows. I'm motivated ;-;


	2. New Places, Same Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coke and Pepsi finally get away from each other...unless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become too invested in this series

Pepsi was sitting in detention, Coke was next to him drumming his fingers on his desk. Both of them in silence waiting for them to be let out, a situation they weren't new to. Coke and Pepsi had been in this situation many times before, for...various... reasons, some of which will be mentioned...later. 

Coke’s consistent finger tapping was starting to irritate Pepsi,

“Hey, can you stop?” Pepsi harshly whispered. Coke stopped drumming his fingers, he looks at Pepsi scrunching up his face.

“You’re the person that got us in this mess,” Coke retorted quietly, “You don't have the right to tell me to do anything.” The taller boy Glared down at Pepsi.

“At least I wanted to get that stupid title,” He said glaring back, “You were just doing it because I wanted to get it.” He said getting closer to Coke’s face.

“What do you know?” He said inches away from Pepsi. The detention teacher stood up.

“Boys! Settle down. I’m going to be out for a bit and I expect you two to _ behave _ while I’m gone.” She left the classroom locking the door behind her. 

Not even a second later, Coke knocked his head against Pepsi pushing him off his chair, making him fall to the ground. Dazed by Coke's headbutting him, he barely had time to react before being punched in the jaw.

“That’s Payback for earlier Peentsy,” he said standing above the smaller boy. Pepsi tried to support himself on the desk, but his wrists were quickly pinned down, the rest of his body in place by Coke leaning over him. 

“Fuckn’ ass…” Pepsi slipped out before being punched again. This continued for a bit as Pepsi struggled to get loose, but ultimately failing each time he tried, making him extremely tired. Pepsi wasn’t exactly the athletic type so he couldn’t do much in this situation, leading to getting a multitude of bruises on his face. 

Coke looked down at the boy beneath him taking a look at what he had done, the smaller boy was panting heavily his hood had slipped off his head, and a few of the buttons on his shirt had come undone revealing his collarbone and a small bit of his upper chest. His multi-colored blue and red eyes staring at him were helpless but angry. Coke wasn’t particularly tired but was breathing more heavily than he usually would when he heard the door suddenly unlock, the detention teacher walking in.

“WHATINFUCKSNAMEAREYOUDOING?!” Pepsi got his chance when the teacher screamed, he kicked Coke as hard as he could in his balls, sending Coke falling to his knees. His face hit the floor as he tried not to scream in pain, silently whimpering trying not to be heard by Pepsi. They were separated for the duration of the time they were in detention.

* * *

Pepsi was sitting on a curb next to a bus stop with all his things waiting for the bus to arrive. The late-night sky above him, he had had a full summer away from Coke. He was anticipating so much, he couldn’t wait to finally get away from that asshole,  _ for good.  _ He was finally able to pave the way for success without Coke getting in the way.

The bus pulled up to where Pepsi was sitting. He grabbed his stuff and was now heading toward SP University, now is finally where he starts his journey to greatness. As he sat down on the almost empty bus, all his luggage huddled to himself as he felt the bus started to move. He thought about all the memories he had made when he still lived with his parents, even if he hadn’t had many friends with him. He still enjoyed almost all the people that entered his life, except for Coke of course. As he watched the passing buildings go by in a blur making him sleepy. He heard the low rumble on the bus as he got closer to his destination.

Pepsi awoke with the bus coming to a stop jolting him awake, feeling drained as he groggily got up. He took all of his stuff, and got off the bus, still tired from the short nap he took on the bus. He walked to the west wing of SPU. He thought about how great the year ahead of him would be, all the friends he would make, an entire four years of school completely to himself and eventual friends. In the end, there was no Coke to bother him. 

Pepsi stepped into the West Wing dorm, building a key in hand. He went up the elevator to floor six, which was where he would be staying for the rest of his time here. He didn’t mind having a roommate as long as they didn’t annoy him. When the elevator stopped on his floor he walked toward his new room nervously. With his feet quietly patting and the soft carpet of the hallway, he took his key and put it where he would be staying for the next four years. He twisted the key and entered room nine.

“Sorry, you had to wait so long, it took a while too-” Pepsi looked up as he took the key out of the door, “...get...going…” It was Coke. Motherfucking Coke. The dark-haired boy was just as surprised as Pepsi. Before quickly changing it to a grin, “Didn’t know you stalked me  _ this _ much Pepsi.” The taller boy got up to walk up to Pepsi, in which he towered over him. 

Pepsi knew he was short, 5’6(142cm) while he was pretty sure Coke was 6’1(185cm), he wasn’t completely sure but he knew that they had a major height difference which made it hard for Pepsi to try to intimidate Coke.

He then realized what Coke was wearing: a red shirt and...boxers. Pepsi felt his face flush a small bit.  _ I’m not gay or anything… it’s just kind of embarrassing _ . He

thought to himself, ignoring Coke’s remark about him being a stalker, as he started to unpack his things when Coke started to annoy the smaller boy again.

“Oh come on Peentsy not gonna say anything back like the old days?” Pepsi clenched his fists.

“I’m just trying to do something productive without you causing me to stop for once,” he said focusing on unpacking things from his suitcase.

“God, you're such a hardass,” the taller boy said, rolling his eyes at Pepsi.

“I’m not a-” Just as Pepsi was about to finish his sentence by turning around he tripped over his feet and toppled on top of Coke, taking him down with him. Pepsi sat up trying to support himself by putting a hand below him, in which he realized he was on Coke’s stomach and his hand was being supported by the other boy's chest whose shirt had lifted reliving Coke’s stomach. Pepsi’s felt his face turn red as he realized what it looked like was happening, Coke’s face shared the same expression, but they were both unable to move out of embarrassment and confusion. They both suddenly heard the door open as Pepsi forgot to lock it, and as someone with cream-colored hair peaked their head in the door 

“Excuse me-“ Their face fell as they saw them on top of each other, both of their faces flushed. 

“Oh my- I’m so sorry for interrupting I’ll just leave-“ and they shut the door, and the two could hear their footsteps running down the hall. Pepsi immediately got up and continued to unpack his suitcase. 

“Are you just going to act as if nothing happened?!” Coke barked. 

“What happened? Nothing happened.” Pepsi replied, trying to keep his best poker face on.

“Yeah- nothing happened...” Coke said, turning to go check his phone to occupy himself with something else to think about. He was trying to get the blush on his face to die down. 

Pepsi was trying not to smile at Coke’s expression who was still pretty red in the face. Coke had never been able to hide his emotions well, making it easy to tell how he was feeling. The shorter boy was currently reading the other’s expression, who was at the moment looking up from his phone a little too often, tugging at the rim of his shirt, and having a flushed face even a fair bit after their initial  _ incident _ . 

_ God that was weird! Why did I let him see me so flustered? And why was it so awkward? I mean we’re both dudes! It shouldn’t be that bad, right? Maybe my brain is just being weird, I should go to bed, that will fix this...definitely.  _ Coke tried to calm himself down

* * *

_ What did I just witness? I shouldn’t have walked in without knocking! God, what was I thinking? I probably made that situation awkward… god.  _ Cream thought to themself as they were crouching in front of their dorm room. Cream sighed to themself, as they finally got up and knocked on the door still feeling weird about interrupting what they were doing.

“Hey, Cream! What did Coke say?” Cream just entered the dorm room without answering the question.

“Uhh, Cream? You okay?” Fanta looked at them with a concerned look, as Cream curled up into a ball in the corner of the dorm room.

“Fanta you didn’t tell me Coke had a boyfriend!” Cream wined in embarrassment, covering their eyes.

“Wha-What?” Fanta just looked at Cream still curled up on the floor,

“Coke’s had girlfriends before, but he’s never mentioned having a boyfriend…”

“God, that makes things worse!” The red-head looked at Cream confused,

“What do you mean it makes it worse-” Fanta said, still confused

“I interrupted Coke’s hookup with some guy-” Cream’s face was bright red as they spoke.

“HIS WHAT?!” Fanta screamed in surprise,

“I-he-nev-hook-what??” Fanta was questioning what Cream had just her, “Do you think he’s done now..?” Fanta asked Cream cautiously.

“Yeah, I think so? I mean I did interrupt them so maybe??” Fanta wanted to take that chance as she slipped out the door.

She walked as fast as she could, trying to get to what Coke said was his dorm room. Nine, _ I think? God, I need to know what happened to make Cream so… scared?  _ Fanta neared Cokes' room, halting to where he said his new dorm was and knocked on it loudly. Coke opened the door looking tired,

“Hey, can you make this quick? I was about to go to bed, and it’s like two in the morning-” Fanta pulled Coke into the hallway, “That doesn't matter right now.” She said in a harsh whisper, “Earlier I was busy unpacking and needed to ask you something, so I told my roommate to swing by and ask you …” Coke’s face suddenly flushed bright red.

“O-Oh! That-that's cool… I guess...or something.” Coke was trying to avoid eye contact with Fanta. The red-head tapped her foot in annoyance waiting for a more detailed answer.

“Did you hook up with someone on your first night here?” Coke tried to cover most of his face with his left hand to hide his flushed face.

“No! Of course, I didn’t!” Fanta looked at Coke skeptically.

“Why are you getting all embarrassed about it then?” Coke wanted to crawl into a hole and die

“It’s just an embarrassing subject to talk about… you know that.” Coke was fidgeting.  _ An embarrassed expression is better than a horny one.  _ She lifted an eyebrow at Coke.

“Coca-Cola. Tell me.” Coke’s expression added fear to all the embarrassment in his face, “My roommate told me that when they walked in here, some guy was on top of you in a very  _ suggestive  _ position.” Coke continued to try and avoid Fanta’s eye contact. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. I’m a college student now, that stuff is… normal.” Coke was trying to hide the massive blush on his face, from even just implying something about sex.

“Coke. You're the biggest virgin I’ve  _ ever _ met.” she deadpanned, “I just don’t want you lying to me, you know I hate it when you do.” Fanta sighed, looking at Coke with worry. Coke sighed, finally letting the blush on his face die down.

“Sorry, I guess I still get flustered when implying...that...stuff.” Fanta gave a sigh of relief, “Okay, so can you tell me what actually happened?” Coke’s face reddened a bit, but he told her what happened without making it seem too suspicious. 

“He tripped and fell on me, and when he got up the situation … just looked… weird. Okay?” Coke was rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the floor. 

“See that wasn’t so bad. I’m glad you’re not hurt or anything.” Fanta smiled and hugged Coke, “Night Fanta.” Fanta smiled back at him waving as she left.

“Who were you talking to? Is it your  _ girlfriend _ or something?” Pepsi remarked. Coke rolled his eyes, “Oh fuck off Peentsy.” Fanta stopped in her tracks at that.  _ What? Did Coke say Peentsy? So the person in the suggestive position with Coke was… Pepsi? Oh God, this will be a long year.  _


	3. Group Projects Are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coke and Pepsi are assigned a project together... things don't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly a filler chapter tbh

Coke was sprawled over his bed as his alarm clock beeped for him to get up, he had already hit snooze once but he didn’t want to be late to his first class. He reluctantly got up, and quickly got dressed. Putting on his usual red shirt that had two white lines across his chest, cuffed black jeans, red converse, and red varsity jacket that had his initials on where a breast pocket would be. He quickly checked himself in the mirror before he headed off to his first class. Even if he had to share his dorm with Pepsi, he would at _ least _ have his classes to himself to be alone.

He was walking across campus to his entrepreneurial class, entering the building the class was in. He almost wasn’t on time but made it just in time. Coke usually skipped class in high school, but college was important to him. Especially to the business he wanted to carry for his family, he’d always been interested in marketing so he was fine taking over his family’s business. He guessed he was just lucky that he liked it. 

Coke sat down in a random seat and sighed as he set his stuff down.  _ Today should be better than last night, I hope at least. _ He thought as his professor gave an introduction to the course, Coke looked around at the other people. None of this really sparked interest until he saw a familiar hoody sitting a couple of rows in front of him. Coke looked closer at the sweatshirt, red on top blue on bottom which was separated by a white line. Fuck. Coke didn’t know anyone but one asshole who wears that hoody; Pepsi. 

Interrupting Coke’s thought, their professor announced that they would be having a beginning of the year project to start off the semester. Coke never really liked it when people assigned projects at the beginning of the year, especially with people he didn’t care about. 

“Your assigned partners are on the board, then you and your partner will present your project by the end of the week.” Coke sighed standing up, heading toward the board with the other students. _ If they at least work with me I'd be fine working with anyone.  _ He stood behind a few other classmates waiting for space to clear up so he could see his name. When there was a clear space for him to see, he slipped in and tried to find his name. As his eyes scrolled across the list of names he finally found his...right next to...Pepsi. 

He walked away from the sheet with an overwhelming sense of dread. You had to work with your partner until the end of class...which was...unfortunate, Coke thought as he moved his stuff by where Pepsi was sitting. 

Pepsi didn’t notice at first but he saw an annoyingly familiar jacket.

“What are you doing.” Coke set his bag down next to Pepsi.

“Well we are partners Peentsy…” Coke smirked at Pepsi, who was already looking annoyed.

“Getting annoyed so easily. I thought you were stronger than that Peentsy.” Pepsi sighed and tried to calm down.  _ I just need to get this over with, he’s just testing me.  _

“Are we going to start now?” Pepsi deadpanned. Coke rolled his eyes, “Fine.” Pepsi and Coke reluctantly started their work. This was going to be a long week for both of them

* * *

They eventually found a time they could meet up in the library, both still reluctant to even try to be competent with each other. Pepsi was sitting alone trying to get a bit of it done before Coke came to work with him; which he was supposed to do ten minutes ago.  _ That asshole was the one who suggested this in the first place, unbelievable.  _ Pepsi was trying to focus on his work when Coke finally showed up fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” he glared at Coke while the curly-haired boy just rolled his eyes.

“I was thirsty.” he said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Are you going to help now or what?” Pepsi deadpanned trying not to get annoyed. Coke sat down pulling out his computer and they started somewhat “working” together. 

It was mostly them just arguing the entire time about what to put, the wording, how it was presented, etc. Anything you could really think of, they fought over it. Making it so they really didn’t get anything done.

Cream and Fanta sat at an opposite table from the two who were still arguing. 

“What are you doing Cream?” Fanta didn’t know why she came along to this, she didn’t even know what Cream was trying to accomplish.

“I’m collecting information Fanta.” Cream was hiding their face behind a book and looking at the two boys, “Those two are suspicious…” Fanta scrunched up her face and looked at cream.  _ I’m pretty sure you’re just stalking them.  _ The redhead thought as she went back to her book ignoring what Cream had told her. However Fanta was having a hard time concentrating because of the two loud doofesis who were basically only a table away.

“God! You’re so insufferable!” Pepsi screamed as he slammed his head down on the table.

* * *

Just as Fanta predicted, it didn’t go well. The two could barely hold it together being in the same room as each other, let alone work. It was truly terrifying how easily those two could start a fight. From what Coke had said after the first time they tried working together  had failed, they both decided to work on the project in their own time without the other person. 

“Coke, I gotta be honest with you,” Fanta put her hand on Cokes shoulder, “This is going to end horribly.” Coke looked down at Fanta’s face.  
“I don’t think it will,” Coke scratched the side of his neck, trying to not make eye contact with Fanta, “Well maybe the project would be better if I got to work on it alone but-” Fanta took her hands off his shoulders and rubbed her eyes from under her glasses.

“Fine, but you two will need to get along eventually.” She left his dorm room leaving him to try and finish the project by himself.

Normally he would have asked for her help on it, but because he had a partner he couldn’t. Fanta was always way too serious about this kinda stuff, but there was no way he was going to ask Pepsi for help. Ever.

Coke worked on the project for a few hours before deciding to take a break and eventually falling asleep after being on his phone for a while.

Pepsi had finished his homework and was heading back to the dorm from the library, it wasn’t very far so it wouldn’t take long. Pepsi was still dreading going back to his dorm, Coke isn’t exactly the most _ organized _ person, Pepsi thought to himself. Pepsi got to his dorm room, he checked the doorknob, and of course… he forgot to lock it. The brunette stepped inside the room and locked the door behind him, sighing.

He looked at his dorm, which was a mess as usual when he left Coke alone here. His is side of the room was significantly cleaner, though some of Cokes things were still scattered near his side of the room. He set his stuff down on his desk and picked up Coke’s things and moved them to the taller boy’s side of the room. Coke basically passed out on his bed half clothed, leaving him shirtless with his pants still on. While Pepsi just tried to ignore him and got ready for bed. 

* * *

Today was finally the day they had to present and even though Pepsi had finished their project last night, he didn’t know how good...the quality would be. Especially since him and Coke hadn’t been working together on it when they were  _ supposed _ to. Overall though, Pepsi didn’t have high hopes for this project, but it was more like practice. Right? Even so, a couple of points off because Coke did something wrong wouldn’t hurt his score too badly.

But of course, everything ended up _not_ going how Pepsi had planned. First, Coke came to class late. Second, Coke and him were so caught up in finishing because they had started the project late that they hadn’t beta read it together. And finally their ideas had  clashed making it hard to tell what they were trying to persuade you into thinking. When it was finally over, they knew they both did horrible, and the grade they got showed that. They had contained their anger at the other until they had and finished their courses, as they both didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of a class.

Pepsi had been in a sour mood since that morning, he just wanted to relax and stay away from that asshole Coke. He really couldn’t get a break from him though as they had mostly all the same classes, but Pepsi thought he could finally have a break as he was going back to the dorm earlier then he usually would be. Pepsi was really hoping to just be alone in his dorm for once so he could scream in his pillow and do his homework in peace for once without having Coke around to pester him.

Pepsi was once again heading to his dorm room hoping Coke wasn’t there so he could just get away from him. He unlocked the dorm room and looked around not seeing him around anywhere. He set his things down on his desk and flopped face first onto his bed and screamed.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Once he was finished he just layed in his bed till he tried to get the anger to sizzle out, when Coke walked in.

“Wow Peentsy, must have kept that locked up for a while huh?” Pepsi didn’t say anything back, He should have known Coke would have heard him even if he wasn’t in the room, the walls  _ were _ pretty thin. Pepsi sat up from his bed and walked over to Coke, anger boiling in his stomach.

“Yes, Coke I did.” Pepsi said looking up at Coke with an unhinged expression, “And do you know why?” Coke looked at Pepsi nervously.

“It’s because… I’VE BEEN BOTTLING UP  _ MY _ EMOTIONS, BECAUSE  _ I _ ACTUALLY CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE  _ THINK _ OF ME! CONTAINING EVERY  _ LITTLE _ URGE TO RIP YOUR FUCKING SKULL OPEN!” Pepsi was breathing heavily, still glaring at Coke with rage.

“So guess what’s FUCKING gonna happen tonight!” Pepsi pushed Coke with all his strength out of their dorm.

“What about my-” Pepsi flipped him off as he slammed the door in Coke’s face, Coke heard the brunette lock the door as he just sat there in shock.  _ Well fuck. Where am I going to sleep now? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter then usaul becuase it's just used to to move the plot forward :/


	4. Minisodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 short story with Coke, Pepsi, and Fanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a little break with school starting back up so I made some shorter stories that happened with these guys. :)

**New Arrangement**

Fanta was waiting for Coke to arrive at her house. It was almost their sophomore year, and they were both trying to get the most out of their summer before they had to go back to school.

The red-haired girl sat in her room waiting for Coke, she usually didn’t have to wait long as they lived in the same neighborhood. As if right on cue, she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped out of bed, and headed downstairs to answer the door. As soon as she unlocked and opened the door, she was greeted with Coke’s smiling tanned freckled face.

“So, why’d you want to come over?” Fanta said letting Coke inside her house, “I’m fine with you coming over whenever, but you had never wanted this badly. Did something happen?” Fanta let the dark-haired boy into her room as she went over to her bed and sat down.

“Uh-um...yeah! Th-there is!” Coke was sweating and trying not to make eye contact with her. Fanta raised an eyebrow, already suspicious of what Coke was saying, i’m just gonna use your b-bathroom…” Fanta just watched Coke go into the bathroom, trying not to pay mind to how he was acting. After a few awkward minutes of waiting for Coke to get out of the bathroom, Fanta became inpatient. She knew what she was about to do was a little creepy, but Coke was acting suspicious, so she would have to sacrifice it. 

Fanta sighed and pressed her ear to the door, having a feeling of what was going on. 

“C-c-c-cmon,” Fanta could tell what was happening and busted into the bathroom, “C-c-c-cmon, go-” Coke was stopped from doing anything when he was slapped over the head, “OW!” Coke flinched and looked up and Fanta.

“What did I say about masterbating at my parents house?!” Fanta rubbed her nose bridge.

“I-I was just gonna check my email…” Coke tried to hide his phone while trying to avoid eye contact with Fanta.

“You can’t lie to me Coke, I know you too well.” Fanta said, rolling her eye’s, “Now we're going to devise a system.” Coke looked at Fanta nervously, “Every time you think about sex, you have to do a push up, or some form of home exercise.” Coke looked at her, still scared, but confused, and slowly stood up.

“W-why would I do that…?” 

“Because,” Fanta grinned at Coke, “I’ll use this.” Fanta pulled out a taser from her pocket, letting it crackle in front of the taller boy, making the hairs on his face stand up. 

“Y-yeah! T-totally!” Fanta stepped back, giving him an accomplished smile. Fanta stepped out of the bathroom with Coke.

“So, what do you want to do?” She turned back at Coke with a sincere look. Coke scratched the back of his neck.

“I didn’t really plan that far...we could like, just hang out in your room?” Fanta hopped on her bed with her phone, “Sure, i’m cool with that.”

* * *

**Lesson Learned**

Coke never really doubted Fanta’s threats, until his sophomore year. Once her threats hadn’t been fulfilled, he started to doubt her. That was a mistake. A huge one. 

Coke sat at his and Fanta’s usual seat waiting for her to arrive, when he saw her across the cafeteria.

“Hay! Fanta! Over here!” He yelled across the room. The red-head perked her head up looking for where the sound came from, Coke catching her eye as she waved at him. She smiled and waved back at the curly haired boy to show she had seen him and walked over to their usual spot. 

“Anything interesting happen?” Coke asked as Fanata sat down next to him.

“No, same as usual.” She said sighing, Coke sighed along with her as he laid his head down in his arms, they both sat in silence as they had both already eaten. Fanta had been on her phone for a while, and slowly tilted her head up at Coke. He was staring off into space with a certain familiar expression. Fanta looked sceptical at Coke before grinning. 

“Whatcha thinkin about Coke?” This snaps Coke back to reality, making him blush.

“U-uh j-just l-like...stuff…?” Coke has always been terrible at lying, that was always apparent, “Sure.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Even If you did try something, what could you actually do?” Coke said, sneering.

“Are you _ challenging _ me, Coke?” Fanta stands up looking irritated, Coke gets up as well, towering over her, “I am.” 

Coke shoved Fanta, making the red-head even more angry than she was before. Fanta shoved back harder, knocking Coke over, causing him to trip over his chair. Once Coke stood up and caught his balance, Fanta elbowed him in the stomach and knocked the air out of his lungs. Some other people in the cafeteria had gathered around to watch what was going on between the two. 

The red-head stepped back in a fighting stance ready to attack. When Coke could breathe again he immediately made his hand a fist ready to punch Fanta, instead of punching her he punched air. Coke could have sworn she was right in front of him. _What_ _ the? _ Coke thought, still dazed. Meanwhile, Fanta was slowly creeping behind Coke, getting closer by the millisecond. Out of nowhere Coke felt a hard kick on his back making him fall face forward onto the ground. Blood leaked out of his nose once he got back up.

“Give up, Coke?” Coke snarled and kicked Fanta’s legs out from under her causing her to fall down.

“There, now we're even.” Coke was breathy as they sat up, both sitting bruised across from each other. Fanta chuckled slightly as Coke joined in with her as they both laughed at how stupid they were being.

“Well lunch is over, we don’t want to be late for class.” Fanta stood up, reaching her hand out to Coke.

“Yeah, I guess.” he took her hand as they began to leave the cafeteria, Fanta grabbing napkins on the way out to help with Coke’s nose bleed. Coke learned a lesson that day; don’t underestimate Fanta.

* * *

**Gym Uniform**

Coke enjoyed P.E. for most of the years he took it. Even when him and Pepsi had ended up in the same class. Coke liked to say he stayed on the bright side of things, which was exactly why he was going to do this.

Pepsi had always hated P.E, he wasn’t very athletic in the first place, and Coke was in his P.E. class as well. Which is one of the few classes they share, much to Pepsi’s demise. He just had to get through one last year. Yeah, one more. 

He walked into the locker room sighing, he was usually one of the last ones to enter. P.E. was one of the classes that he wouldn’t mind being late to. He unlocked his gym locker, only to discover his uniform was replaced with a female one.  _ Was there a mix up or something? _ He stepped outside of the gym locker and went to his teacher. He normally wouldn’t do something like this, he would handle almost anything by himself. This time it was different though, if he put that uniform on, he would have to be seen like that in front of Coke. 

“Um… I got a mix up with one of the girls uniforms,” Pepsi sighed, “Do we um… have any extra…?” His gym teacher looked at him with a sorry expression.

“No can do.” Pepsi’s heart sunk.  _ Fuck. I’m very fucked _ . Pepsi walked back to the locker room.  _ I have no other option, I just HOPE the other guys don’t make it weird.  _

Pepsi opened his locker door, taking out the gym uniform. It was similar to his usual uniform in the shirt aspect, the sleeves only being slightly shorter. The bottom piece on the other hand...was not. They were spandex volleyball type shorts, much different from his uniform shorts which went down right above his knees.

He slowly put on the uniform, wanting to waste as much time as possible. The uniform felt ill-fitting, Pepsi feeling that the shirt was smaller and tighter than it should’ve been. The shorts felt uncomfortable as they rid up quite a bit. 

Pepsi hated this, he not only felt bad that this is what the girls had to wear, but that someone definitely switched his uniform with a girls uniform. Pepsi sighed, loosening the tension in his shoulders.  _ I just really hope the other guys don’t make this weird.  _ Pepsi thought, stepping out of the locker room. He looked around the gymnasium, realizing no one was inside.  _ Were having P.E outside today?  _ Pepsi thought about slowly making his way to the outside portion of the gym, the ill-fitting uniform rubbing awkwardly against his skin.

He went outside to the rest of the guys trying to maintain his expression, trying not to make eye contact with his classmates.

Coke waited with his classmates at the outside portion of the gym, the dark haired boy waiting in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Pepsi’s face when he came out of the building wearing what he had put there. 

When Pepsi was close enough for his class to see what he was wearing lots of the guys were kinda just shocked and confused. Here was Pepsi, a loner asshole who didn’t talk to anyone, wearing an ill-fitting girls gym uniform looking bright red in the face. 

_ Seeing Pepsi like this is weird, and I’m like strangely turned on? It’s because he has a small body and is wearing a too small gym uniform that's showing his skin! That’s it.  _

Coke looked closer at Pepsi, the weight cotton shirt lifting slightly off his stomach, scrunching against any part of his body that bent. His spandex shorts were riding up, making part of his butt fall out, before he pulled them down. The dark haired boy shook his head out of his weird thoughts, before snapping to his usual self and started mocking the shorter boy.

“Wow Peentsy, that’s an interesting outfit choice.” he smirked at the other boy. Pepsi’s face flushed a small bit before he spoke. 

“Oh yeah? Thanks  _ Coke  _ you’re the one that picked it out.” Pepsi growled at Coke. The two kept arguing with the other, almost completely forgetting what Pepsi was wearing as they were being ampt up to fight the other. Which was stopped due to the gym teacher pulling the two apart, and separating them for the rest of their gym class.


	5. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coke goes too a house party and comes back to the dorm room drunk

It was the one night Coke left his key inside his dorm, not that he wanted to go back inside. _I’ll have to stay with Fanta...if she lets me._ Coke thought as he walked down the hall to her dorm room. He was already planning to go to a party that night, he might as well make her come along.

Coke stopped at her door, and knocked politely. The door opened, Fanta stared up at him.

“What is it Coke?” She looked at him with a tired expression.

“I’m going to a party and you’re going with me.” The redhead glared at him, raising an eyebrow, and sighed. She let Coke come into her dorm, and went into another room as she got dressed. Coke leaned against the wall waiting for her, as he looked around the room he saw someone familiar. _Wasn’t that the person that walked in on me and Pepsi in that really weird position?_ Before he could think about it any longer, Fanta stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a black T-shirt and jean shorts, Coke looked at Fanta up and down with a disappointed expression.

“Seriously? Is that what you're wearing?” Coke walked over to Fanta’s closet and picked out a black shoulderless crop top and some accessories to go with it. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why aren’t you wearing anything different?” Coke just smiled at her, “ Because Fanta, I always look presentable.” He said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to the bathroom. 

When she came out she was wearing everything Coke wanted her to wear. The black sleeveless crop top with jean shorts and a belt, wearing a black shin-length high top. A black choker around her neck, black studded earrings, and a fake green leaf crown that complemented her tan skin and shoulder-length red hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

“There. Are you happy now?” Fanta grabbed her phone, “Very.” Coke smirked as

they left Fanta’s dorm.

* * *

Fanta pulled her car up to where Coke said the address was. _Guess It’s just a standard house party. I have no idea why Coke likes these._ The two of them got out of the car, she hadn’t even stepped inside, and Fanta was already feeling uncomfortable. As they walked in, music blared in Fanta’s ears.

“I’m fine with staying, but we need to be back by two!” Fanta tried to yell over the music at Coke.

“Alright! Sure!” He yelled back, going over to some homemade bar disaster. Fanta would have wondered why she came here in the first place, but it was obvious that she came because she didn’t want Coke getting himself into trouble.

Fanta leaned against a wall near to where Coke was, as he walked up to a small group of people and started talking to them. Fanta, on the other hand, had never been much of a social person. She looked over at the dark haired boy, who was talking to two people like he’d known them for years. He walked over to Fanta with the two people he was just talking to.

“Hey! Fanta!” Coke shouted as he got closer. 

“These are my new friends.” Coke already looked slightly inebriated as he introduced Fanta to his new friends.

“Fanta this is Sprite and Barq, Sprite and Barq this is Fanta.”

“Sup.” Barq greeted her, the redhead looked at them, taking in what she looked like. Barq had messy brown hair and quite a muscular build, which was very visible as she wore a tank top. They were practically trying to show off at this point. 

“Nice to meet you.” Sprite waved, the blonde looked athletic and not super muscular. _He does look like he could run pretty fast._ The green-eyed girl noted.

Fanta waved at them and went back to looking at her phone, indicating she was done with the conversation.

“She’s welcoming…” Sprite said annoyed, taking a sip of his drink, as Coke started talking with the two again.

“Don’t worry about her, she just hates parties.” Coke spoke in between sips of his drink.

“Then why did she come here in the first place, what did she expect?” Barq questioned.

“Ahhhh...I don’t know.” Coke started to sound drunk as he continued talking with the two. Sprite and Barq quickly fell victim to the same thing as Fanta just stayed a few feet away glancing ever so often at the three of them.

* * *

Fanta glanced at the time on her phone and saw it was time for her to finally go home. She walked over to Coke and his new friends, waiting to tell Coke it was time to go.

“Whaat an _asshole_ rrIght?*hic*” Coke slurred while taking another sip of his drink.

“Coke, we need to leave now,” She pulled Coke up from the couch, “say goodbye to your friends or whatever and get in the car.” 

“Whateverr yous say sweet cheeks,*hic* We’ll go back *hic* to yours placce.” Fanta dragged Coke back to the car and checked to make sure he had all his stuff. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen Coke like this, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be her last.

Coke was leaning against his seat belt with a hazy gleam in his eyes, looking out the window. _I wonder if he’s finally found his people, god you’ve changed so much Coke._ Fanta thought as she pulled up to their dorm building. 

Fanta pulled Coke out of her car, slinging his arm over her shoulder as she carried him into the building. _I really don’t want to deal with this guy tonight...luckily Pepsi is his room mate! Thank you for your sacrifice Pepsi._ Fanta thought, still supporting Coke as they rode up to the sixth floor. When the elevator stopped she took Coke’s key out of his pocket and put it in room nines doorknob.

Pepsi heard the door unlock looking up from his phone to see one of Coke’s friends supporting him with her shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Pepsi walked up to the door to meet her as she stayed at the entrance.

“This guy is your problem now Pepsi.” The redhead through Coke’s keys at him, and let go of Coke.

“What do you-” Pepsi didn’t have time to finish his sentence as she closed the door. Coke quickly lost balance, falling on Pepsi, and knocking him to the ground.

Pepsi hit the ground with a thud, feeling Coke’s heavy body on top of him. Coke’s head was laying over his shoulder heavily smelling of alcohol, especially in his hot breath. Their legs mostly intertwined from the fall..

“G-od your- heavy! Get off-” Pepsi attempted to push Coke off of him with force,but it didn’t help.

“Ooh sweeet *hic* naive stuupid Peentsy…*hic*” Coke slurred holding himself up enough to put his finger over Pepsi’s lips. Coke locked his gaze on Pepsi’s lips, _They look soft, wonder what they feel like._ He thought as coherently as he could.

“*hic* you’re really hot, you know that?” The smaller boy blushed at the boy talking above him. Pepsi didn’t know what to say, he knew Coke was drunk, but what? Just...huh?

Coke smiled at the smaller body trying to steady himself enough to be on his knees. Pepsi was too confused to tell what was going on, the taller boy leaned down just to blow his face. Pepsi suddenly felt a long painful bite on his neck, the other boy rubbing his leg against Pepsi’s crotch.

Pepsi was snapped out of his daze as he let out a small moan, and realized what was happening he pushed Coke as hard as he could kicking him in the balls for good measure so he could get away. 

“GET OFF ME YOU PERV!” Pepsi scooted back to the other side of the room watching Coke as he was making some sort of screech, face on the ground, whimpering still, trying to soothe pain in his crotch.

Pepsi calmed down and tried to pull Coke up from the ground to his bed, which ended up with Coke puking on his shirt before getting him there. Pepsi gave a disgusted sigh, and set Coke down on his bed. He went to take his shirt off as the smell of the vomit was unbearable. 

“Woow Peentsy *hic* you lookin reeal fiiine.” Coke laughed slurring, looking him up and down. Pepsi feeling him focusing on his bare back. Even now Pepsi thought he was just trying to embarrass him to his own satisfaction. 

Pepsi got the trashcan next to where Coke was laying, getting into a new shirt after washing the vomit covered one. Pepsi was already tired enough from the day today, and on top of that everything else that happened was just too much. Pepsi turned off the overhead lights and flopped into bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Coke woke up with a horrible headache, feeling like utter shit. He sat up hand on his head to try to make the pain more tolerable, he sat in his bed till he grudgingly made his way to the common room, hoping that some food would make him feel less crappy. 

“Hey dickhead, you’re finally up. ” Coke heard Pepsi say as he entered the common room, Pepsi standing in the kitchen eating an apple. He smirked, “Aww Peentsy.” Coke cooed sarcastically. Pepsi rolled his eyes and handed the crimson eyed boy a glass of water, Coke sat down, looking at the shorter boy confused.

“It’s for that hangover of yours,” the shorter boy averted his gaze from Coke, “I don’t want to be a huge prick about it.” Coke smirked at the other boy.

“Wow Peentsy didn’t know you cared so much.” He snickered. The other boy just rolled his eyes and walked back to his room, throwing the apple core away as he left. 

That's when Coke noticed it, Pepsi had a _hickey. What the hell? What happened last night? My memories are all foggy._ Coke tried to think rationally, and retrace his steps. 

_Okay, so I went to a party, came back to the dorms with Fanta, fell on Pepsi and...fuck. Did I do that? No...maybe? Fuck, stupid brain. I’ll just wait till it heals and pretend like nothing happened._ Coke sighed, he could feel his headache coming back.

He finished his glass of water, and got up from where he was sitting, glad he had today off so he could go back to sleep, or puke. Maybe both. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sort of a plot planned out, not much tho


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepsi regrets his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack, blood
> 
> ahhhhhhhh hurt ;-;

Pepsi was sitting outside at a local cafe, waiting for his espresso to be delivered. The chill of the fall air became apparent, as the brunette wished he brought a thicker sweatshirt. Pepsi gazed off at the clouds, and tried not to think about what had happened last night. Which was hard to say at the very least, Coke was always interrupting his thoughts. _Why does that guy always act like he’s better than me? That asshole always takes away the small things I've accomplished._

Pepsi sees a person pulling out a chair across from him, and is snapped out of his daze, becoming annoyed at the person interrupting his quiet. He glanced over at them, she had blonde, waist length hair that had small white highlights, if you looked close enough. With dark green eyes that ever so slightly sparkled. She was wearing a white blouse that cuffed just above her wrists, that had a mint colored ribbon tie. She had a dark green skirt matched the color of her eyes, with a small white and mint colored flower clip in her hair.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked in a calm manner, Pepsi looked up at the girl with an annoyed look.

“Why would you need to sit there?” He scoffed at her.

“There’s no other seats available, so I thought...” She avoided eye contact with him, and scratched the back of her neck.

“Whatever, sure I guess. If there’s no other option, just don’t be annoying.” She sat down in the cafe chair across from him, flashing him a small smile, before taking out her phone. _Why can’t I just be left alone for once?_ The brunette sighed. He pulled out his phone to look like he was doing something more important, than just staring at the clouds till his drink arrived. _Why is this taking so long? Shouldn’t it be here by now?_

Just on cue the waiter comes out with two steaming espressos, which had been poured into teacups. The waiter then lays them in front of the brunette, and the girl sitting across from him. He takes a sip of the dark steaming liquid, feeling the warmth of the white cup in his hands. Warming his body every second, making the cold air against his thin sweatshirt more bearable. 

The brunette looked up from his cup at the girl in front of him who, it turned out, had ordered the same drink. She blew some of the steam away from the top of the beverage, and looked back at him with a gentle smile.

“Looks like we ordered the same thing, huh?” She said, giggling slightly, taking a full sip of her hot espresso. 

“Well duh, what else would it be?” He rudely remarked as he took another sip of his drink. After an awkward patch of silence, the blonde spoke again.

“So-uh...you...what’s your name?” The blonde awkwardly gripped her cup.

“Why do you need to know?” Pepsi was already annoyed that she chose to sit by him, but now she was trying to make conversation with him. _Can’t she mind her own damn business?_

“I guess I’ll go first? I’m Sierra Mist, but people call me Sirera.” She looked at him with a seemingly genuine smile. Pepsi was still skeptical, and didn’t like the fact she was so preppy, and cheerful. _Can’t she take a hint? I obviously don’t look like I’m here to talk._ The brunette sighed, and turned his attention toward Sierra. _Maybe I should try to be social this year, she seems... nice... enough._

“My name’s Pepsi.” He didn’t change his expression, so he still looked annoyed. 

“Nice to meet you Pep!”

“Don't call me that.” He immediately shot down the nickname. Pepsi started hating nicknames as soon as Coke gave him one.

“Noted…” She gave a less confident smile than before. _At least she respects my boundaries_. Pepsi thought as he took a long sip from his espresso, he almost felt like Coke wasn’t even part of his life at that moment. _Almost._

He knew it would always be almost, because as soon as he set his teacup down he felt Cokes breath on his neck and heavy body resting on his back. Pepsi let out a loud sigh, already feeling the anger bubble up in his stomach.

 _Why the fuck is this guy here? Doesn’t he have anything better to do than to annoy me?_ Pepsi sighed loudly, hoping to signal to Coke that he really wasn’t in the mood. As you’d expect, it didn’t work. It never did.

Sierra was a bit confused at the moment, she was good at reading how someone feels most of the time. She still felt kind of dumb interacting with Pepsi who clearly wanted to be left alone.

She pitied him mostly, she saw this guy around SPU’s campus often enough to know that he didn’t have any friends. People always said he was some “loner asshole who would shoot you down as soon as you tried to be social with him.” _They weren’t wrong…_ Sierra thought to herself. She had been too distracted with her own thoughts to not notice the guy leaning on Pepsi’s back sooner.

Sierra had seen this guy before too, he was always picking fights with other people, and was again considered an asshole. Pepsi and this other dude were pretty similar in what she’d heard about them, so it would likely for them to be friends of...some sort. She took another look at the two brunettes, noticing how much darker that other guy's hair was to Pepsi’s.

The blonde directed her attention to what the two were saying to each other. She had now become painfully aware of how pissed off Pepsi was. _I need to say something before someone gets hurt._ Normally that wouldn’t have been her first thought. However, if anyone looked at the brunette's blue and red eyes, the bloodlust in them would be very apparent. 

“Uh...Pepsi you’re not looking the best… do you want to like… go somewhere else?” Sierra hoped this would work, or at least convince Pepsi to cool his head down.

“Shut up bitch.” Coke grunted with an irritated tone in his voice. The dark haired boy then smirked, “Looks like you finally found a girlfriend who's as annoying as you.” 

Sierra was a bit taken aback by this, _this guy really is an asshole, and I thought Pepsi was bad._ She felt frozen in her words. She wanted to say some snarky comment back to him, but she couldn’t.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Coke chuckled to himself, while Pepsi’s temper was rising. The brunette had just found someone who would put up with his assholery, and this guy shows up?

An evil grin creeped onto Cokes face, as he quickly shifted his bodyweight to the table roughly, “Oops.”

Before Pepsi could even know what was happening, he felt a searing burn on his crotch, trying to ignore the flush of pain that swept over him. Coke broke his last nerve. Pepsi didn’t give two shits if anyone saw him and Coke fighting. He wanted to hurt this guy, nobody was going to stop him.

Pepsi silently stood up, not letting Coke have a chance to speak. All of this was familiar to him, Coke would follow him to piss him off more than he already was, then they would get into a fight. They always did. This time it was going to be different, he wasn’t going to let Coke beat him down, he was going to beat Coke up to a bruised bloody mess.

Pepsi pushed his chair out of his way, he knew that Coke was stronger and bigger, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He walked down to an alleyway where no one else was, Coke following behind him.

“Trying to run away, Peentsy? Are you scared your girlfriend will dump you?” Pepsi didn’t respond to his commentary and bent down by a large dumpster. He hated the smell, but if this was going to be what he had to do to get Coke to leave, then so be it.

“Wow you really are pathetic, aren't you?” Coke towered over the smaller boy and sneered. “You can’t even hold up a fight.” Coke was smiling maliciously, waiting in anticipation of what the shorter boy would do. 

Pepsi saw it, the perfect thing to use. He grabbed the cold glass, the bottle still smelling faintly of alcohol. His mind was arguing with itself, whether he should or shouldn’t use it.

His rationality gave in, anger was the only emotion he could see through. He couldn’t hear what Coke was saying. He knew Coke was probably insulting him, but he didn’t care. 

Coke saw Pepsi stand up from crouching on the ground.

“You finally decided to fight me, pussy.” Pepsi clutched the bottle tighter in his hand, feeling his knuckles turn white. _I want to hurt him. I want to see him bleed. I want… to...what do I want…?_ Pepsi lessened his grip on the bottle for a second, he pushed the thought away from him. _I...I want to hurt him. I know what I want. I do._

He snapped back to reality, he couldn’t hear the words coming out of Cokes mouth. Coke still seemingly unnoticed what Pepsi was about to do. Pepsi lifted up the glass bottle. 

“You’re going to try to hit me? Like you have the balls to-” Pepsi smashed it as hard as he could on Cokes head, a loud shattering sound was heard. Cokes body falling to the ground, blood dripping down where he’d been hit, blood starting to pool around him. It was staining the broken glass that Pepsi had hit him with. 

Pepsi started to come back to his rationalized senses, he looked down at his hands. The blood stained glass rubbing off on his skin. Pepsi felt himself shaking, he couldn’t stop it. Only fear and doubt plagued his mind. 

_W-why? Why did I do that? I- I’m…_ Pepsi dropped down to his knees. He put his hand down to Coke’s neck to check his vitals, his breath hitching. Then he felt it. A pulse. He was just unconscious. Pepsi breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to clean things up. He threw the bottle away, and cleaned up Coke with some of the cafe napkins, they weren't much help, but at least they stopped some of the bleeding.

Pepsi looked around, he didn’t see anyone, and gave a shaky sigh. He was glad this happened in a remote part of town. He picked up Coke to the best of his ability and dragged him to his car. Trying not to scrape his body across the cold concrete. 

The sun was setting, and the cold air was worse than it was before. Pepsi finally reached his car, and dumped Coke in the passenger seat. Pepsi climbed into the driver's seat on the other side, his hands clammy as he gripped the steering wheel. Pepsi inhaled deeply, calming himself down as he put the key in the ignition. 

_Why did I do that? Fuck. I...what am I going to do? Focus Pepsi. Just focus on driving_. He looked over at Coke, he never really saw Coke not trying to annoy him, but in this moment he looked peaceful. Pepsi found himself being surprisingly calm for what just occurred. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, but he really just wanted this all to be behind him. He would let future him handle the problems he caused. 

* * *

Pepsi opened their dorm and turned on the light, trudging over to Coke’s side of their room. He dumped Coke on his bed and sighed between his heavy breathing. Pepsi went to their bathroom, and looked under the sink for supplies. There wasn’t much but he’d have to make do. 

He went back to their room, and knelt beside Coke’s bed. The bleeding has mostly stopped, but he needed to bandage it to keep it from being infected. He unraveled the bandages in his still shaky hands, wrapping them around Coke’s head wound. He swept his hands through his surprisingly soft curly hair, which calmed him slightly. The effect didn’t last once he finished. As thoughts came swarming into his head.

_You’re a **bad** person._

_You **hurt** someone._

_You could have **killed** him_.

Pepsi stumbled back at his own thoughts, he slapped his hands on his head, trying to make his body stop. Trying to make his body stop thinking about what he’d done. He went to the bathroom, hoping that being alone in a room would help him calm down.

_You **hurt** him._

“It was an accident.” The brunette whispered to himself, continuously pounding his hands on his head. _I never liked him, why is this happening?_ Pepsi’s thoughts were coming frantically. 

_You’re a **bad** person. _

His own thoughts continued to speak for themselves. He didn’t feel like they were his. He felt so far away from himself. His breathing was uncontrolled, he felt the air in his lungs leave too quickly, and come in too slow. He felt like he was drowning, but there was no water. He just wanted it to stop.

Coke slowly opened his eyes, his brain was fuzzy. He had a sharp pain in the side of his head, he instinctively put his hand up to where the pain was, feeling bandages under his hair. He pulled his hand back confused. He was still in his day clothes, but they were covered in blood. 

_What happened?_ The pounding in his head was still strong. Coke sat up slowly, he swung his legs carefully over the side of his bed. He could hear heavy, loud breathing coming from the bathroom. _Is Peentsy crying?_ Coke stopped in his tracks, listening to the sobs coming from the bathroom. 

Pepsi didn’t render Coke coming into the bathroom as his irrational thoughts continued to ravish him.

_Why can’t you act right?_

_You’re such an asshole._

_Why do you mess everything up?_

_You deserve everything that people have done for you._

_You’re just trying to get attention._

_You’re so **useless.**_

**_Worthless._ **

**_Worthless._ **

**_Worthlessworthlessworthlessworthlessworthless-_ **

Pepsi had rendered someone telling him to breathe, he wanted to stop feeling terrible so he listened to them. He tried to slow his breathing, which helped him. He then looked up, his mind pulled back to reality. He looked up into crimson eyes, they had a comfortable feel to them. They made his chest feel tight, but in a different way than crying did. He could still feel the hot tears that were rolling down his face. 

Coke looked down at Pepsi’s eyes, their different colors looking back at him. He had been trying to get him to snap out of whatever was going on, when he realized that Pepsi was having a _panic attack._ Despite the fact that he still hated Pepsi, he didn’t want him to go through something like that. 

In that moment Pepsi looked vulnerable, something he’d never seen out of him before, it made him feel weird. The brunette fell into Coke’s chest quietly crying, he could feel the shorter boy’s hitched breathing. He still had that weird feeling. He'd only ever felt it when he was around girls he liked, but Pepsi’s a guy, and he hated him. 

_I’m just confused. I woke up covered in blood with a bandage on my head, only to find Pepsi having a panic attack in the bathroom. Of course I’m confused._ Coke looked down at Pepsi, who had fallen asleep. His eyes are red and puffy from crying for who knows how long. 

_First, yesterday, and now this? This guy can’t get a break._ Coke picked up Pepsi, carrying him to his bed and carefully setting him in. _I’m such an asshole._ Coke got dressed for bed, and turned off the lights. He still felt weird about everything. _But that’s a problem for future me to figure out._ He slightly smiled to himself, drifting off to sleep with his thoughts.


	7. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanta and Cream talk at the library :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at fluff, I don't know if I can actually write it good lol

Cream gazed at the fairy lights strung across their wall, they had just woken up a few minutes ago. Their brain still foggy as they lay curled up in their bed. Warm gray covers wrapped around them as they stayed staring at the glistening lights.

“Creeeeeeeeeam” Fanta groaned from across the room, “I know you’re up, stop being useless by staring at the wallllllllllll-” Cream rolled their eyes, sitting up in their bed, glaring at Fanta.

“Damn you got some serious eye bags.” Fanta was laying sideways on her bed, her head being propped up by her hand. Cream gave an irritated smile.

“Wow. I didn’t notice.” They sarcastically remarked, looking back at Fanta.

“Like seriously though, how’d you even get them like that? I get stuff from school work, but seriously.” Cream sighed again, and walked over to the door.

“Research.” Cream left before Fanta could ask any more questions.  _ That was specific.  _ Fanta thought as she picked up her phone.

Cream returned soon after, caffeine now in their system. 

“So are you going to elaborate or...?” Fanta asked as Cream returned through the door. They closed the door behind them, sighing. An uncomfortable silence wrung in the air before Cream spoke again.

“Do you...want me too?” Cream raised their eyebrows, a tint of excitement in their voice. Fanta stayed in the same, unmoving position, and looked back at Cream. They were avoiding eye contact with the redhead, while fidgeting slightly, clearly trying to hide some sort of excitement.

“I mean sure, you’re clearly bursting at the seams to tell me.” Cream blushed slightly, embarrassed by how obvious they’d been at hiding their intrigue for their new “research”.

“Great! I mean good. Thank you. Can you just come to the library with me?” Fanta chuckled slightly at Cream's awkwardness. She stood up from her bed and pulled a sweatshirt over her head, slipping on some random shoes as she headed to the door where Cream was standing. 

“Alright, let's go.” she smiled back at them, stepping out the door Cream was holding open. As they left Cream grabbed their backpack that had been slouched against the door. Cream smiled to themself, their mind bursting with excitement.  _ I get to have a second friend! Wow. That’s... sad that I thought that.  _ Cream pushed their last thought away as they headed up to the entrance of the library. 

As Cream suspected, Ginger Ale was doing what she normally did. Reading.  _ What else would she do, dingus? It’s a  _ library _. Of course she'd be reading.  _ Cream Soda and Ginger Ale hung out often, yes it mostly consisted of Cream rambling on about something, while Ginger ignored them, and continued to read her book. Despite this, Cream still considered this the closest thing to hanging out they had gotten with anyone else.

Cream waved at Ginger from across the library. Ginger didn’t look up from what they were reading, Cream somehow saw this as a sign that she was willing to interact with them.

Cream grabbed Fanta’s arm, and pulled her to the table Ginger was sitting at. Fanta could see Ginger physically sigh as they came close to where she was reading. 

“Hey Ginger!” Cream waved as they sat down at the table, Fanta sitting across from them. 

Ginger Ale looked slightly taller than Fanta, her glasses had a small white frame and she had blonde, almost white hair that was pulled back into a loose braid. She had a dark green pin shaped like a crown that was increased to a small yellow gem, it was attached to a white flower headband. She wore a long dull dark green dress that had short wavy sleeves. The dress had a collar with a red ribbon tie, and off white lace rims on the edges. 

She acknowledged Cream’s presents by nodding in their direction, barely paying them any mind before continuing with their book 

“This is Fanta! You haven't met her before, but she’s my new roommate!” There was a pause after Cream spoke, a sense of anticipation in the room that wasn’t quite fulfilled as Ginger nodded her head in response. Cream seemed happy enough with her answer.

“You’re talkative today.” Cream joked as they rolled their eyes at the blonde. They started to ramble on about random topics while Ginger kept reading her book. Fanta found some sort of comfort in hearing Cream talk about whatever they pleased, and she nodded along to what Cream was saying. 

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot, you were asking about my research right?” Fanta looked back at Cream, lifting her head up from her arms.

“Yeah, that’s what we originally came here for, remember?” Fanta chuckled as Cream’s face flushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh...yeah. Sorry.” They shook their heads to bring back their attention. They bent down under the table, retrieving the bag they had brought with them. As they hoisted the bag onto the wooden table, Cream cringed at the slightly loud noise that it made when they set it down. 

Fanta watched as they rummaged through their bag, finally pulling out a light dull green binder. They flipped through a few things before getting to a notebook that had been clipped inside. 

They turned the binder around and pushed it towards Fanta, the notebook having drawn on letters that read; Coke and Pepsi. Fanta looked back up at Cream with a confused look. Cream panicked before speaking.

“Ah! I'm sorry! That was dumb, you probably already know about them.” Fanta looked at Cream, still confused. Cream still muttering apologizes under their breath as they closed the binder and pulled it back towards them. 

“Hey! Cream, it’s alright. I’m not mad, or anything!” She said quietly, a sense of urgency laced in her voice. 

“No. No. It’s not that.” They gripped the edge of the binder, looking at Fanta’s hands, which were laid out in front of her. “I’m just stupid, you already know about Coke and Pepsi.” Fanta still didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Know about what?” Fanta asked as Cream picked at the plastic edge of the binder. 

“How... you know… they act?” Cream looked up to meet Fanta’s green eyes. Fanta’s confusion wasn’t lifted at Cream’s answers.  _ How do they act? They hate each other, so why would Cream need to research that? _

“Are you researching  _ why _ they hate each other?” Now Cream was the one confused. 

“Have you really not noticed it?” Cream’s hand glided through their fluffy hair as they thought of their next words. 

“I’m talking about their sexual tension.” Ginger stifled, and looked up at Cream from her book. Fanta just stared at the table, her head in her supported by her hand as she took the thought in.

“Why would you need a notebook for that?” Fanta understood what Cream said, but was still wondering where they had gotten the idea.

“I’m gathering evidence so people believe me.” Fanta motioned with her hand for Cream to keep talking. “People think I’m weird, and don’t talk to me.” That didn’t answer Fanta’s question of why they were doing this, but it felt like the best answer she was going to get.

“I still don’t get what you mean, but I’m intrigued.” Fanta smiled, Cream never talked much to her unless it was necessary. It was a good change of pace for her to see Cream so hyped about someone having an interest in what Cream was doing.

They opened the cover binder and pushed it back towards Fanta. The first few pages were just notes of random things, and doodles. Fanta flipped to the notebook, opening up the cover. The first few pages were of Coke and Pepsi. Nothing much, just observations about their characters and how they interacted with each other. It was concerningly accurate, on Coke’s side at least. Fanta didn’t know Pepsi well enough to tell if the information was correct, judging by the accuracy of Coke information, it was probably accurate as well. 

Fanta was surprised at the detailedness of Cream’s research, and at how much material they had gotten for this.  _ We only started our semester a few months ago, how did they even get some of this?  _

“This is...really detailed.” Fanta looked up at Cream, she was still slightly dumbfounded. “Where did you even get all this information?” 

“Wherever I can find it.” They replied shrugging. “I observe people a lot, and I found a lot of this stuff online. There are a _ ton  _ of videos of them fighting posted basically everywhere.” Fanta gave the binder back to Cream, and as they shoved it back into their bag they started talking again.

“I’ve always been good at reading a situation, and coming to a conclusion.” They crossed their arms in front of them, resting their chin. “I have a lot of practice too, this isn’t really different.” Fanta really enjoyed getting to know about Cream, she liked their way of thinking.

“How did you come to the conclusion about them having sexual tension?” Cream rolled their hazel eyes at Fanta.

"Every time they're alone together someone walks in and sees them in a suspicious position.” They moved their hand up to support their head. “I know there's not a lot to go off of. I’m still just gathering information, but it’s weird, and I want to know why.” 

Fanta smiled at Cream, but also to herself. Cream was a lot smarter than Fanta originally thought of them, they could be surprisingly mature for their childish personality.  _ I should know that better than anyone, Coke and I have been friends for years. He’s nothing like what people perceive him to be...right?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Why do I have other people helping me writing this? Why am I compelled to keep writing this??
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic, criticism is welcome in the comments! (just make sure it's actually criticism)  
> If you somehow enjoyed this leave kudos ;-;


End file.
